ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin
Gotek's Talk Archive Archive #1 (March 29 - May 25) Reply Yeah I do like Frieza and your page as well. Thank you for showing me these pages. IceMoonCloud 02:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I see your making a new sig, maybe I can help? 10Xkamehameha told me his secret to shading the background, would you like me to do that on yours, here is the piece of work I was able to do after he helped my to do . And since I already know your password, I can do it upon my request. Click on the link that says "Archive number 1" it should be below the picture. May, 25th, 2011, at 11:59 A.M. CST Hey there i don't know what your talking about. What is mutiverse? Supremegogeta 20:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Is it a fan fic comic like AF? If so yes but if not no as we are not making real Dragon Ball page's right now. Supremegogeta 20:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I will if i find the time for it and yes you can make it. Supremegogeta 20:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey i forgot to tell you i made the Future Gounks story that you wanted go read it when you have time. Supremegogeta 21:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll read some when i get out of school. Right now i still have 1 more final to go math of course i suck at math lol but what do you think of it so far? Supremegogeta 21:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cooler Like your sig? Is that what you mean by multicolored like yours? I understand the concept but I don't know all of the color names that Wiki uses. IceMoonCloud 22:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh I'll see if I can make one. Thanks for the link to the color codes btw. IceMoonCloud 22:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I think I figured it out... I'm done now here it is ---> IceMoonCloud 23:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me, is this any better. If it isn't should it be lighter or darker? IceMoonCloud 23:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! May 26, 11:29, (UCT) sorry, I was watching T.V. just about to get in bed! I'm in my kitty P.J.s! :P May 26, 2011, 11:33 (UST) Avatar Hello Gotek, UPALUVA here! So I have been trying to change my avatar to a different one, but when I save prefrences it just stays at my current one.... So is it just not working for this Wiki? UPALUVA 14:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokie then.... UPALUVA 20:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Not ALL bold! and whats wroung with that?! My eyes are getting alittle fuzzy so i can acutly see my writing! Please don't tell Blalafoon, he will tell me mom to buy me glasses! -Ava558 :O I did't know it was you're B-day yesterday!! How old are ya? This may be a little late, but..... . And tell me, what did you get for your birthday. And you turned 12 right? May, 27, 2011, at 4:15 P.M. CST Huh! Cool yet weird! --Ava558 Okay :) BTW I didn't add the "Kid" category on any pages... I read the ultra news! I just thought Fusee (or fuse) had to be on the pages for 14, and 15 cause it was on the 13 page Nappa77 03:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Watsup Gotek? Nappa77 18:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No i want them gone. Supremegogeta 20:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Gotek I was looking on your User Page, The "selling chocolates video" that was soooooo funny Nappa77 22:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been on Youtube for a long time.... There was a giant "scream pop-up" called the baby bansheee! That is the reason I don't go on it.... Nappa77 22:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I was watching random videos at my friends house one day until... Some (EXTREMELY freaky) picture popped up and there was a loud scream.... After that day I haven't been on youtube again... Nappa77 23:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you telling me you made that video? If so thats awesome! Nappa77 23:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunatly, the skin can't stay like this. I only get to change it on the holidays 16:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice sig! I see you used my flag picture, but that's ok. And I see you added a "In my life section" that's nice too! I just finished helping my aunt move. It feels like July 4 instead of May 30! So I'm sitting here, thinking of something to do with my fan set on high 1 foot away from me :p. May, 30th, 2011, at 12:00 P.M. CST Yes it is. Hey can you please make me an American sig? I'll tell you what i want after you message me. Oh yea i forgot about that it's been really Humained here as well but tomorrow is my last day of school im so freaking happy the 8th grade is over with lol your going to be in 6th or 7th aren't you? Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 02:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes but he isn't on right now. I want pics of the American flag on each end the background to be shaded red,white, and blue and the text to be black with a strike through it and i want it to say Supreme Gogeta is a true American. My password is *****. Supremegogeta 19:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. Blafaloon is making it for me, you don't need to. Thank you for the offer though. From Nappa'sgoatee! OK, do you know the pics I want? P.S could you make it a sig4? Ok, I'll give you your time. Hi. Sorry to ask but what does Gotek mean? Is it a fusion or something? from Nappa'sgoatee Ah right. That's cool. 23:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It looks great, Thanks. No, I think it looks just fine. Hey it's still not working. Supremegogeta 01:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What's messed up on your user page? Supremegogeta 01:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That's what i told you up above that it's not showing up. And i'll see if i can fix it. Supremegogeta 01:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry to tell you but it won't let me fix it it say's im not allowed to edit your userpage. Supremegogeta 01:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yea i need your pass. Ok and thanks for making the sig it looks awesome! THat's a good thing isn't it? lol so what's up? There, I fixed it, is that how you want it? Yeah lol i've been doing all kinds of stuff today and it doesn't help that it's 92 degre's and i have no pool anymore! XD http://images.wikia.com/ultradragonball/images/8/8c/Us-lgflag.gifSupreme GogetaIs a TrueAmericanhttp://images.wikia.com/ultradragonball/images/8/8c/Us-lgflag.gif 02:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i am done with everything! Tuesady all where doing is going outside the whole day and the next day where doing the samething but im staying home on the last day! I am finally going to be a freshman! Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 02:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) whats up? 02:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) cool id get on to but theres not much you can do without being a member. 02:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) lucky. 02:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) actually i have a puffle but you forgot that most of the good buyable items are for members only. 02:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) i dont know 03:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) i know right its so wierd. 03:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) night 03:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, to bug you. Gotek, I know how to make a sig but, I don't know the begining. could you start one out for me? My B-day is coming up,(in August) so I decided to make a sig for my and other peoples Birth days! thanks for the advice. Check it out! P.S I know you had a Birthday I wish I could've told you this sooner but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! P.S.S You are the first one to see my sig! WOW!!! :O How the heck do you get those? can you put sigs in them??????? ? Yeah, it's fine. But I would like to continue using a signature. Oh, and the time thing isn't working. May, 31st, 2011, at 9:55 P.M. CST Congrats! I've chosen you as the user of the mounth, you have been really active on the wiki. More then any user, except Blalafoon. 16:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) There is no rule that says "there can not be more that 2 songs of the same band". Emporerbroly2890 Hey it looks cool i've seen somel ike it before and no problem as long as you change it soon so what's up? Supremegogeta 03:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool i've been here at my house the whole day enjoying my first day of summer vaction =] do you know any ideas for a new segmant on the Main page that we could do? Supremegogeta 03:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea's No that sounds like the same as page of the Week but comedy. What about a pic of the day? Supremegogeta 03:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes i see. What about episode of the day? Supremegogeta 03:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by something on this Wiki? This is a Dragon Bal Wiki a Dragon Ball episode would have something to do with it. Supremegogeta 03:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) yes lol i actully just saw it today! I am gald i put that one pic as our main pic that makes the Wiki stand out from the others! So i thought about it but i think foon is right we don't need a new segment. Supremegogeta 03:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) hello Hello thanks for the welcome :) I came here after I saw the spotlight :) I never thought I would, but, I might actually have to leave this place. Saying "Oh my god" is the 3rd commandment and completely goes against my religion. So if this does not change I will have to leave, and to think, I worked hard to become a beurocrat. I made 100 edits in 5 days to get this high. So we are having a vote for it and if they don't turn out right, me and ava558 will both have to leave. 16:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Once, but 1 is enough for me to leave. 16:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, do you mean like, scouter Vegeta? Or him in the frieza fight, or him in the android fight? What kind? 21:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes Please! Could you make me one of those? Sorry, I didn't answer earlier. It would not let me leave messages on talk pages! How do you make a account on here? I want this picture: I want the Top,Blue Bottom Orange and words Red... I'll tell you if I like it or I want anything changed! Thanks!! }} That's great! But can you leave the big templates alone please? They give away bigger information than the "Fan" boxes. Forgot my sig, lol 14:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Make all the "fans" tiny, since they just state something that is already on your page. But leave the big one's as they are. So, anyway. Do you think this will be my last day or my return? 14:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The vote is over soon, I think were staying. 15:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I've got goose bumps!!!!! 15:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Mine and ava's. 16:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ;( I'll see you later buddy. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 16:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) bored what up? 18:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) im not always bored. 18:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah thats true. so whats up. 19:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) you got the 1600th edit cool. i want to get the 1700 edit but i might not since it rolled around while im on vacation. 19:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I am sorrry.I truely am.I would do anything for you to forgive me.